


I Really Wish You Were Here

by Sionnach



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames finds out the hard way how his family operates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AE-LDWS](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com).

With Eames gone to visit his family, Arthur found himself surprisingly distracted from what he needed to get accomplished. He had figures and statistics that he needed to get to Cobb by morning, and yet all he could think about was whether or not Eames' trip was going well. He hadn't heard anything from the man aside that he had gotten there safely and what he would do to Arthur when he returned. With a sigh, Arthur packed up and left the warehouse. If he wasn't going to be able to concentrate longer than ten minutes, there was no real need for him to be there. Before he left the warehouse, he sent a small text to Eames.

 **Arthur:**  
 _Sent at 11:50 pm_  
You awake?

He made it home, took a shower and made himself a drink before he realized he had yet to hear anything back from Eames. That was probably a good thing in retrospect considering it would be four in the morning in London. He had just given up on hearing back when his phone vibrated.

 **1 New Message:** Eames (Mobile)  
 _Sent at 12:22 am_  
R u naked?

 **Arthur:**  
 _Sent at 12:26 am_  
Are you drunk? Or just missing me?

 **1 New Message:** Eames (Mobile)  
 _Sent at 12:36 am_  
Yes to both. And I cant sleep

 **Arthur:**  
 _Sent at 12:40 am_  
Yes, I can see how insomnia and alcohol would seem like the perfect mix. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to drink and text? How is she doing, anyway?

When thirty minutes had passed and Arthur still hadn't received a response, he grew worried. His phone rang minutes later.

"Was it something I said? " Arthur tried.

"She's gone, Arthur."

He was confused. Just when he was going to try and make some sense of who it was that Eames was talking about, Eames continued: "My Mum. She's gone, buried six feet under and has been for a week. They bloody didn't tell me."

Arthur was shocked. He blinked once, then twice. "What --"

"Can you believe it? They didn't think I should want to know. Who the hell does that?"

Arthur opened his mouth to try and formulate something to say. "Are you -- are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not. In fact I'm truly and bloody pissed and miserable right now I'll have you know. I...I really wish you were here."


End file.
